The use of acoustic damping devices, such as Helmholtz resonators, in turbine engines is known. For instance, various examples of resonators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,221 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0034918. Resonators can be used to dampen undesired frequencies of dynamics that may develop in the combustor section of the engine during operation. Sufficient damping of combustion dynamics is critical to ensure reliable engine operation. Accordingly, one or more resonators can be attached to a surface of a turbine engine component.
While such resonators have proven to be effective, increased operational demands of turbine engines have necessitated the use of resonator systems with greater damping effectiveness. Thus, there is a need for a system that can improve resonator performance.